XLR8
XLR8 is a Kineceleran alien from the planet Kinet. Ben first transformed into XLR8 at the end of the episode And Then There Were 10, when he decided to play around a bit with his new found power, using the form to get revenge on some bullies that he fought with earlier in the episode. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a windshield, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown except for the fact that his head is pointy on the back of the head, sort of like a crescent shaped head. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has yellow eyes and black lips. Ben 10,000's XLR8 also has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology; Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. The Bandai profile for XLR8 describes the actual species much differently. The profile states that Kinecelerans are vaguely elfin in appearance, with long hair, blue skin, pointed ears, large tails, and over sized feet. The Bandai profiles also create another contrast: actual Kinecelerans are said to be incapable of running on slippery surfaces. Furthermore, because of their constant motion, Kinecelerans build up large stores of static electricity, which reacts badly with water. XLR8 has never had either of these problems. The XLR8 shown in the episodes Ben 10,000 and Ken 10 is much the same as when Ben was younger, but most of what used to be colored blue is now white. He also has some extra white stripes on his arms and ones on his chest. The only blue left is on his face and helmet. Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. XLR8 's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human, although his speed tends to make up for it. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting Kinecelerans to the point that they cannot balance properly, but the series has never addressed this weakness. Weakness XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, XLR8's appearence has changed with more black on his front chest, except for the now green symbol., Dwayne McDuffie stated that he will return eventually. Possible future XLR8 appears taller than the younger version. The blue stripes on his body and tail are now white, but he still seems to have the same voice from years ago. Naming and Translations XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronounciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. *'French:' AXLR *'German:' XLR8 (pronounced iks-el-er-acht) *'Italian:' XLR8 (pronounced iks-elle-erre-otto) *'Brazilian:' XLR8 (pronounced xisele-erre-oito) *'Polish:' Szybcior (fastguy) *'Spanish:' XLR8 (pronounced equis-ele-erre-ocho) *'Croatian:' Brzi/ the Fast (One) *'Dutch: '''XLR8 (iks-el-er-acht) *'Russian:' Lightning (pronunced Moulniya) *'Bulgarian:' Стрелоскор/Speedshot (pronounced Skorostrel) Appearances *And Then There Were 10'' *''The Krakken'' *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Ben 10,000 (episode)'' (Future version) *''Merry Christmas'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' (Used by both) *''Secret of The Omnitrix'' (version differs) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *''Let The Games Begin ( Ultimate Alien Season 2 )'' Trivia *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. * XLR8 was the last alien to be used in the original series * XLR8 is the first alien in the Ultimate Alien intro * In Hero Time, XLR8 could have been used when Ben and Captian Nemesis were about to race, instead Ben used Jetray. . Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males